M&M's
by Ana44
Summary: Vous aimez les M&M's ET le tiva ? Ce OS est fait pour vous ! Tout est dans le titre.


Ce OS est une traduction, il est par conséquent pas de moi.

Évidemment, NCIS et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas ...

M&M's

Assis à son bureau, Tony regardait scrupuleusement Ziva fourrer un m&ms rouge dans sa bouche avec avidité. Elle revenait tout juste du distributeur et en avait acheté un sachet, déclenchant ainsi la gourmandise de Tony qui en réclamait. Bien sur, il avait de l'argent, mais sa paresse incurable l'empêchait de se lever et de marcher à travers tout le bâtiment pour en acheter quelques uns. Il avait besoin d'un plan et d'un bon, pour lui subtiliser quelques M&M's.  
_  
__J'ai juste besoin de marcher vers elle, de prendre le sachet et de courir non ? _

Il s'affligea une tape derrière la tête mentalement.

_Non, si je fais ça, elle va me courir après et me botter le derrière avec ses bottes de combats comme la dernière fois. Je ne suis définitivement pas prêt pour un autre combat. En y repensant, je dois toujours avoir une bosse comme Chuck Norris à l'arrière de la tête._

Il pensa, en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne, qu'il venait de se comparer à Chuck Norris Jr.

Soudain, une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Je pourrais mettre de la super glue sur une ficelle, la lancer sur le bureau de Ziva, attraper le sachet avec le bout de la ficelle qui colle et le tirer jusqu'à moi. Mais elle remarquerait la ficelle et les m&m's se renverseraient accidentellement quand je tirerais la ficelle pour faire venir le sachet jusqu'a mon bureau. Ziva ne mangerait pas ceux qui sont tombés sur le sol, non ? _

Il réfléchissait, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Anthony Dinozzo aurait pu être surmené intellectuellement.

_Personne ne sait ce qui a pu être fait sur ce sol. Peut être Palmer et Lee...oh....jamais plus je n'enlèverais mes chaussures ici._

Tony soupira. Il avait besoin de ces m&m's. Ziva en mit un autre dans sa bouche et lorsqu'il vit le sachet déjà à moitié vide, il se renfrogna encore plus.

_Ce chinchilla cupide va tout manger avant que je ne puisse en avoir au moins un – attends, je viens juste de traiter Ziva de chinchilla cupide ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ces m&m's, ou je sens que je vais avoir droit à un aller simple pour l'asile. Et puis je ne veux pas finir dans cet endroit rassemblant des écureuils stupides. ARRG !! Fait ce qui était prévu Dinozzo, fait ce qui était prévu._

Il lorgna une fois de plus sur les m&m's en face de lui, alors que son estomac lui ordonnait de les attraper. Il avait besoin de ces m&m's, ou peut-être avait-il juste un problème mental. Pour différentes raisons, une image de lui-même, enveloppé dans une camisole de force, assis dans une pièce faite de mousse et criant que Ziva lui avait volé un bonbon, lui apparut. Ce n'était pas une très belle image. La camisole de force ne lui allait vraiment pas.

_Je pourrais peut-être lancer mon agrafeuse dans sa direction en espérant qu'elle reste inconsciente quelques minutes. Non ... ça va juste la rendre folle quand elle va se réveiller. Je veux vraiment avoir des enfants un de ces jours. _

Ziva dévora un autre m&m's. Tony arriva près d'elle et la frappa derrière la tête pour les attraper.  
_C'est la guerre miss David. Tu ne devrais pas manger un autre de ces bonbons, tu devrais me les donner.__  
_  
Sa télékinésie n'avait aucun effet, et Ziva continua son petit encas. Tony éclata presque en sanglots, comme un enfant quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de ces m&m's. Et il en aurait.

_Réfléchis Tony, réfléchis. Tu pourrais la regarder fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise et qu'elle s'en aille. Yeah, on va essayer ça. _

Tony se pencha en avant et la regarda fixement. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux. Il continua son petit manège, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à le piquer. Pourquoi ne levait-elle pas la tête ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, les yeux de Tony étaient si secs qu'il fut contraint de s'arrêter et de retourner s'assoir à son bureau.  
_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Dinozzo ? Comment auras-tu un bonbon de sa part ?_

Ziva fit éclater un nouveau m&m's dans sa bouche, et Tony soupira bruyamment. Elle ne pouvait pas tous les manger avant qu'il ait trouvé comment faire pour en avoir un !

_Je sais. Je pourrais la distraire ... mais comment ?_ se demanda-t-il à lui-même. Des idées toutes plus impossibles les unes que les autres envahirent son esprit.  
_Je pourrais utiliser des singes volants. Non, ça n'existe pas. Ou un tigre ? Non, mais va ramener un tigre ici et on en reparle. De toute façon mon tigre n'aurait aucune chance contre une ninja du Mossad, elle aurait probablement un fouet et elle le dompterait contre moi. Je préfère encore les boulettes de papier. Mais vu qu'aucune femme ne peut résister à mon charme, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout._

Tony se leva et déboutonna sa chemise, marchant vers Ziva. Il tapa sur son bureau et elle le regarda, un sourcil levé " Oui ? " Tony lui sourit puis grimaça, déboutonnant sa chemise entièrement. Elle le dévisagea fixement " Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " Il savait que son plan ne marchait pas, alors il attrapa simplement le paquet sur son bureau. Il allait se retourner pour en mettre dans sa bouche quand son poignet, sa main et le paquet restèrent épinglés au bureau. Ziva lui arracha le paquet des mains avec un petit sourire satisfait, et elle plaça trois m&m's sur sa langue qu'elle fit glisser dans sa bouche avant de les croquer.  
_Elle me torture. Danger !_  
Il lança un regard furieux à Ziva. L'Israélienne eu un petit sourire ravi, " Tu peux juste aller acheter les tiens Tony. Tu les aurais déjà savourés depuis longtemps si tu avais levé ton petit derrière poilu plutôt que de trouver un moyen quelconque de subtiliser les miens. Ton plan n'a pas bien fonctionné, n'est-ce pas Tony ? "

Elle prit encore quelques m&m's qu'elle mit dans sa bouche avec un autre de ses petits sourires niais. Tony lui lança un regard furibond, essayant de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'aimait pas être dans ce genre de position. Spécialement quand c'était une femme qui le voyait comme cela. Pour lui, tout cela avait été injuste.

_C'est Ziva David, assassin du Mossad. Rien n'était vraiment juste avec ce genre de fille, n'est-ce pas Tony? Elle était différente, c'est sûr._

Une idée des plus géniales naquit dans l'esprit de Tony. Avant que la bouche de Ziva ne se ferme sur un autre m&m's, Tony se pencha en avant vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, prenant au passage un bonbon coincés entre ses dents blanches. Sa défaite lui avait donné une chance, il devait prendre le sac et faire passer quelques m&m's dans sa bouche. Mais la jeune israélienne, surprise de ce geste voleur, pressa elle aussi ses lèvres contre les siennes reprenant son m&m's, et arborant un sourire plus que satisfait. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand elle sentit une main s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne en même temps que Tony.

« Règle n°12 vous deux. » les avertit Gibbs, alors que Ziva se rasseyait et que Tony se précipitait à son bureau.  
Gibbs secoua la tête, " Quel est le rapport entre ces deux là et un paquet de m&m's ?"

Vous aimez ! = Laissez une tite review


End file.
